kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider Chronicle
is an augmented reality video game distributed by Genm Corp. in the form of a Rider Gashat. The game's theme song is PEOPLE GAME, sung by Poppy Pipopapo and played in the background of its commercial. Originally created by Kuroto Dan, the game was later used as a ploy by the Bugsters with the goal of destroying humanity, as it allows players to become Ride-Players and encourages them to attack Bugsters and Kamen Riders, unaware that they will die if they lose or having the game disease in their body kill them progressively if they quit the game without defeating one of the Bugsters. Later, the original Genm Corp CEO Masamune Dan/Kamen Rider Cronus would assume control behind the scenes, in an attempt to rule the Kamen Rider Chronicle World as the game's "True God". Users use the mass-produced version of the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat to transform into Ride-Players. Masamune Dan uses the master version of the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat with the Gashacon Bugvisor II to transform into Kamen Rider Cronus. Usage The Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat is a game that allows a civilian to become a Ride-Player and defeat various Bugster bosses while being navigated by Poppy Pipopapo. Unbeknownst to them, however, the objective of Bugsters is to use it to spread the Game Disease so they will die upon a Game Over and disappear forever. Therefore, usage of the Gashat also infects the user with a dose of the Bugster virus, and if the player decides to quit the game without defeating a Bugster, leaving the disease untreated, the virus will eventually kill them as well. As explained by Kuroto Dan, any player who manages to defeat all the Bugster bosses and claim all Gashatrophies will be awarded the power to become Kamen Rider Cronus using the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat along with the Buggle Driver II, in order to defeat the final boss Gamedeus. However, to use this power requires the perfect Bugster antibody which can resist against all types of Bugster infections. Taiga Hanaya instead used the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat of Nico Saiba, who had claimed all of the Gashattrophies, in his Gamer Driver along with a regular mass-produced one to become Cronus. Although he did not have the perfect antibody, his experience with Proto Gashats and the Gashat Gear Dual β allowed him to build up enough resistance to transform for a short amount of time. However, doing so still harmed him and placed him in danger of dying. A variant of this Gashat, called the Master Gashat can control the existence of every Component Bugster of the game. To do so, the Master Gashat must access a computer and the user can choose to remove or revive the Bugster. Once the Bugster is removed, all patients who are infected by that Bugster will be cured. The Master Gashat also seemingly bypasses the original requirement of defeating all the Bugster Bosses in order to become Kamen Rider Cronus, as Masamune Dan was able to transform without claiming a single Gashatrophy. The Master Gashat was likely the first Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat produced. History Development KR_Chronicle.png|The game's title screen is briefly shown on Kuroto's computer screen. New Kamen Rider Chronicle screen.png|Another title screen seen later, now with Level 1 form outlines. Kamen Rider Chronicle with Ex-Aid.png|Kamen Rider Chronicle title screen showing Ex-Aid Kamen Rider Chronicle with Brave.png|Kamen Rider Chronicle title screen showing Brave Kamen Rider Chronicle with Snipe.png|Kamen Rider Chronicle title screen showing Snipe Kamen Rider Chronicle with OC.png|Kamen Rider Chronicle title screen showing a Ride-Player silhouette Kamen Rider Chronicle was first known as a game in development by Kuroto Dan as part of his master plan. Little was known about what exactly it was other than being ambiguously and maliciously described by Kuroto as the "only game people will ever need", who saw it as a means to restore his credibility to regain control of Genm Corp. Parado was interested in the development of the game as well, wanting to be the first to play it, and seeing Emu Hojo as the perfect opponent for the game. It is later revealed by Dan that Kamen Rider Chronicle would be a survival-style game where everyone is given the ability to become a Kamen Rider. Once Kuroto is killed by Parado, Parado took over his project for himself, seeing it as necessary to kill Kuroto to finish the game. The Game The game was eventually finished with the help of the new Genm Corp CEO Ren Amagasaki, who distributed the finished product to the public in the form of a mass-produced Rider Gashat. However, after a public announcement from the Ministry of Health, the amount of people playing the game started to decrease significantly, and one of the Ride-Player survivors Tenma spread the truth across the internet about a further darkness behind Kamen Rider Chronicle. However, Ren Amagasaki and Parado have a secret plan to increase and fool the players who still have the mass-produced Gashats, which is by announcing if they won the game, the victims of the previous Bugster incidents will be revived. After his revival, Kuroto would later revealed that he couldn't saved his mother when he unintentionally infected her with the virus, which is the reason why he unleashed the Zero Day and created Kamen Rider Chronicle as a means to bring back the Bugsters' hosts (especially his mother) who were infected by the virus. The former Bugsters' hosts are revealed to be inside the Proto Gashats, which are soon under the Ministry of Health's protection. However, the true mastermind behind the Bugster incident, the original Genm Corp. CEO Masamune Dan, once he reclaimed his position as the CEO and becomes Kamen Rider Cronus, managed to steal the Proto Gashats easily. Genm Corp. then suddenly announced a new addition to the game, the "Cronus Capture Quest". The object of this quest is to capture Cronus no matter what the danger that lies ahead, thus significantly increasing the number of Ride-Players. System There are three factions in this game, each of them have their respective objectives. Ride-Players, whose main objective is to be heroes who defeat Bugsters. Bugsters, who serve as the antagonists to exterminate humanity. And Kamen Riders, who are treated as special challenge enemies of Ride-Players to receive rare items such as Rider Gashats and Gashacon Weapons. Ride-Players will be infected by one of the Bugsters. In order to be cured, the Bugster must be defeated according to the rules of their respective game. To completely clear Kamen Rider Chronicle, all Bugsters must be defeated. There are three ranks of Bugsters and must be defeated in order to clear the game (Bugsters are ranked as low, medium, and high difficulties). According to Poppy Pipopapo during her time as a brainwashed Bugster, a final, thirteenth Bugster will be unleashed as the "final boss" of the game once a player manages to defeat all twelve Bugsters. If the Ride-Player is defeated, they get a "game over" and disintegrate into data. However, all humans who are reduced into data by Bugsters will be revived once Kamen Rider Chronicle ''itself is cleared. Ride-Players can loot Kamen Riders of their weaponry, such as their Gamer Drivers, Rider Gashats and Gashacon Weapons. Riders can also support the players. However, this is against the rules, as Kamen Riders act as the enemies of the Ride-Players. Poppy Pipopapo will show up and deliver a "PopaPipu Penalty" to the Riders. This rule is no longer enforced once Poppy rejoins the Kamen Riders, evidently shown by supporting Ride-Player Nico against Motors. Component Bugsters The following Bugsters, each one heralding from one of Genm Corp.'s initial ten games, were preserved by Kuroto Dan who used their data to create ''Kamen Rider Chronicle. It should be noted that Kuroto intended to get data off of newly cultivated Bugsters from DoReMiFa Beat and Drago Knight Hunter Z, but Parado decided to finish the game himself after killing Kuroto. Despite being a High Tier Bugster, Lovelica does not appear on the game's title screen. Low Tier *Salty Bugster (Mighty Action X) *Motors Bugster (Bakusou Bike) *Aranbura Bugster (Taddle Quest) *Revol Bugster (Bang Bang Shooting) *Charlie Bugster (Shakariki Sports) Mid Tier *Vernier Bugster (Jet Combat) *Gatton Bugster (Gekitotsu Robots) *Kaiden Bugster (Giri Giri Chambara) *Poppy Pipopapo/Kamen Rider Poppy Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X (DoReMiFa Beat) High Tier *Graphite (Drago Knight Hunter Z) *Parado/Kamen Rider Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50 (Perfect Puzzle) *Parado/Kamen Rider Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50 (Knock Out Fighter) *Lovelica Bugster (Toki Meki Crisis, non-component) Final Boss * Gamedeus (Kamen Rider Chronicle) Component Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Chronicle also contains data on the following Kamen Rider players. *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Kamen Rider Brave *Kamen Rider Snipe *Kamen Rider Lazer *Kamen Rider Genm *Kamen Rider Para-DX *Kamen Rider Poppy *Kamen Rider Cronus *Ride-Players Ride-Players *Nico Saiba (Ride-Player Nico; 27-28, 30-31, 35, 41) *Haima Kagami (formerly, 32) *Tenma (formerly, 25-26) *Tsuji (deceased, 25) *Ren Amagasaki (briefly, 27) *Nozomi Aida (formerly, 27) **Nozomi Aida's boyfriend (deceased) *Ken Samejima (formerly, 28) *Karita (formerly, 30) *Teruyo Izumi (formerly, 31) **Ryouhei Izumi (deceased) KREA-Ride_Player.png|Ride-Player KREA-Ride-Player_Nico.png|Ride-Player Nico Chronicle Gamer *Kamen Rider Cronus (Ex-Aid Episodes 32-42, 45) *Kamen Rider Cronus (Taiga Hanaya ver.)http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ex-aid/rider/cronus_hanaya_taiga_ver/ (Ex-Aid Episode 43) KREA-Cronus.png|Kamen Rider Cronus Chronicle Gamer (Buggle Driver II ver.) KREA-Cronus Taiga version.png|Kamen Rider Cronus Chronicle Gamer (Taiga Hanaya ver.) Rider Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area, and when triggered again, turns the user into a Ride-Player. The of this game, originally owned by Kuroto Dan and later Parado, fell into the possession of Masamune Dan and served as the key to transform into Cronus via the Buggle Driver II. Using this master Gashat in a terminal, he can easily modify the data of Kamen Rider Chronicle, such as by deleting the data of Bugsters from the game. Using the Master Gashat is the only way to release vanished game disease victims and Game-Over Riders from the Proto Gashats, as their data stored in the Game Worlds has been locked to prevent the Bugsters from rescuing them. Later on, two years after the legacy of Masamune, the Master Gashat was later possessed by Taiga Hanaya for a short amount of time, before using it with a Buggle Driver II to fight against a revived Lovelica Bugster, only for the Gashat to fly out of the Driver after Taiga can't withstand the strain of all the Game Diseases being put on him. It was later stolen once again by Kuroto Dan, as he needed it for his evil schemes. KRC Master Gashat Unfinished.png|Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat (Unfinished version) Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat is voiced by , who is also the narrator of the series. Notes *The game itself shares similarities with the titular game of the anime/light novel , where people are within a virtual environment and the person who made the video game turns it into a game where people must fight with their own lives at stake. **Another similarity is that both games are MMOs and the players' Game Over would result their deaths in real-world. *The concept of Kamen Rider Chronicle is similar to the Rider Fight of Kamen Rider Ryuki in that it involves Riders fighting to death for the sake of survival. And while the Rider Fight is decided in the Mirror World, Kamen Rider Chronicle's fight for survival is decided in the real world. **On the contrary, Parado's intentions of using Kamen Rider Chronicle as a means to annihilate humanity is much more like the Gegeru from Kamen Rider Kuuga rather than the aforementioned Rider Fight. *With the exception of Poppy, the title screen is similar to the stage select for the original Mega Man, with each Gashat boss's portrait mirroring that of the Robot Masters. *The game containing representation from every Genm Corp game is likely a reference to the famous Nintendo series Super Smash Bros, where mostly various famous Nintendo characters (such as , , and ) battle. **However, unlike the Super Smash Bros (except it’s first two installments), Kamen Rider Chronicle seems to not use 3rd-party company characters (in this case, such as 's and 's Pac-Man) in the battle. *Kamen Rider Chronicle being about Riders and Bugsters alike battling each other might also be a reference to Tecmo Koei's famed Dynasty Warriors series, as well as Kamen Rider video game's very own Warriors series, Battride War series. *Ironically, episode 25 shows that the rating of Kamen Rider Chronicle by is A, the equivalent to an E of America's own . This means the game is suitable for all ages and should contain no content that should offend children, despite the fact that this game causes the death of the players after they receive a Game Over. Genm Corp. likely acquired this rating through shady means. **Aside from foreshadowing the Bugster's genocide on humanity, the CERO rating may indicate to how the game lacks any vulgar content, considering that the defeated players died in a form of digitization without signs of bloodshed. *Kamen Rider Chronicle having 13 Bugsters total might be a reference to the 13 Riders from the Rider Fight in the Mirror World in Kamen Rider Ryuki. *The Bugsters are arranged into three tiers based on the Levels of the Gashats they are from: Level 1/2 Gashats = Low Tier, Level 3 Gashats = Mid Tier, and Level 5/Other Gashats = High Tier. **The only exception is Charlie, a Low Tier Bugster from a Level 3 Gashat. However, the lowest tier is normally the one most occupied, while Level 3 is the most common type of Gashat included, so the adjustment was likely made for convenience of the lineup. *Kamen Rider Chronicle was the first Gashat shown to have multiple working finished copies, duplicates of all other games being either their Proto Gashat version or ordinary game cartridge versions unable to cause transformations. Bakusou Bike was later given a second copy of unclear origins that allows transformation into Lazer Turbo Level 0. *Kamen Rider Chronicle's screen that appears when inserted into a Driver shows Kamen Rider Cronus doing Ex-Aid's signature pose of raising his right arm skyward. As Cronus' only connection to Ex-Aid is a similar helmet design, the logic of being in this pose is uncertain. *Despite the game's artwork and activation announcement calling it as "Kamen Rider Chronicle", the Gashat's name on the side simply says "Rider Chronicle". In addition to that, when the Gashat is used inside the Kimewaza Slot or a weapon, the announcement is "Rider Critical Strike/Finish", omitting the "Kamen" part as well. *The in-series version of the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat lacks the "Game Clear" sound, a reference to how, according to both Parado and Masamune Dan, the game is not supposed to be cleared by the human players. *The toy version also showcases two different lights for the "Enter the Game, Ri-Riding the End!" announcement: white light for the Ride-Players, and colorful lights when used inside Gamer Driver like a Level 1 transformation. *The Game case of the Gashat from the series was used for the Ride Player Version of the DX Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat. *Out of all the previous single-slot Gashat games introduced before its debut, it shares the distinction with Toki Meki Crisis of having a different color for the activation button (neon green). *Interestingly, the silhouette of Lazer have his Level 3/5 form chest armor while having shoulder pads that is identical to his Level 0 form Appearances **Episode 13: Defined Destiny **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 16: The Paradox of Defeating M **Episode 17: A Nonstandard BURGSTER? **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 19: A Sudden Fantasy!? **Episode 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 22: Engineered History! **Episode 23: To The Max, Dead or Alive! **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 25: Start the New Game! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 27: Love & Peace for the Winner! **Episode 28: Beyond Your Identity **Episode 29: We're Me!? **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 33: Company Reform! **Episode 34: Accomplished Rebirth! **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **Episode 38: Period with Tears **Episode 39: Goodbye Me! **Episode 40: Destiny Reboot! **Episode 41: Reset Game! **Episode 42: God Arrives! **Episode 43: White Coat License **Episode 44: The Last Smile **Episode 45: Endless Game}} Category:Ex-Aid Games